paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ore Collector
Ore Collector, or Harvester is term for a support unit able to gather ore and transport it to a faction's Ore Refinery. Each faction has it's own unique Harvester with different it's own unique abilities. Andean Logistics Support Vehicle Contingent 'Bendigo' Mine Truck Tough, efficient and reliable; these are the words that best describe the Southern Contingent's 'Bendigo' Mine Truck. Australia has always had a massive mining industry, and so finding and modifying a tried and tested vehicle for the Contingent was a simple matter. Designed to work in any conditions, the Bendigo is slower than other faction's ore miners, but much sturdier and more reliable. As well as this, as it was designed for commercial mining, it has much more storage space than other miners. Combine this with a gravity manipulation device to reduce the weight of its load, and the Bendigo can carry almost comical amounts of ore. (In gameplay terms, this carries more ore, but is slower, so the rate of ore generation is the same). In an emergency, the Bendigo can close its hatches and overclock its gravity manipulation device, levitating several metres in the air. Although unable to move, it can only be targetted as an air unit for several seconds. The Unseen Paperoni It is a rarity when the Unseen use non american vehicles, however the ones they do use come from many highly advanced research facilities in the Meditteranean. The Paperone ore collector is an example of such. Originally an Italian design, Paperones were medical transports that transported supplies from front to front, ensuring that the combatants would live to fight another day. When the Unseen leaders met to discuss a new ore transport unit (they originally used Transport Trucks, but they were deemed ineficient) they eventually settled upon this Italian design, where it was sent to america for improvements. The Unseen Mechanics first removed the side plating on the vehicle to make bunkers as they did for other vehicles, and then remove the electric engine with a longer lasting Hydrogen one. Happy with their work, they sent them to the front, to start recieving complaints two days later. Commanders began to notice that although they had bunkers, they were too cramped for a person carrying any sort of weapon. In addition the infantry themselves would often get into arguments with Paperone drivers (usually about any money that seems to leave them while in the vehicle). The solution was simple. They loaded the former fireports with medical supplies and tents, turning them into effective infantry support vehicles that could deploy into medical tents that heal nearby infantry. It cannot preform these operations while in vehicle form because the drivers need to focus on driving, then focus on telling the on board doctor what to do. Messenger Bike The Messenger Bike is the harvestor of the Bolsheviks. Obviously holds much less than more conventional harvestors, the Bike is prized for its loading speed and just plain locomotion speed. Henseforth, this is the absolute fastest ore-collector. Since these bikes often work far away from their Coal Refineries, they have a beacon that can detect heat. When this beacon is beeping, the cowardly bikers are sure to drive as fast as possible to their Coal Refinery. Industrial Supply Truck A simple truck capable of delivering ore, it can scavenge itself into a pernament bunker if needed. Category:Units